Total Drama Total Newbies!
by BestFanfictions
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Total Newbies! This is a show where 22 newbies compete in the most dramatic, blood curling experience of their lives! Join us as we witness Relationships Blossom, Friendships Broken, Trust Divided, and someone pulling all the strings, right here, right now on Total, Drama, TOTAL NEWBIE'S!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I Hope you enjoyed the finale of TDAS MY WAY! It was so fun to write, I decided to write another TD Fanfiction, with you Guys! Here is the app, so post your application in the reviews, or PM ME!**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Features: (Scars, tattoos, burns)**

**Appearance**

**Accessories **

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Fears**

**Friends**

**Enemies**

**Strengths**

**Weakness**

**Bio**

**Want to be in a relationship?**

**If so, with a Boy or girl?**

**With what kind of person?**

**Audition tape.**

** I'm only accepting 14 OC'S! So Post your application! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everybody! So here is where I am posting the people who are in my OC Total Drama Total Newbie's Story! So, I will update every time I find an OC I like, and that I don't already have, oh, and I am changing the amount of OC'S! It's up to 22 NOW! I Want to make it feel like TDI, New people we haven't seen, and 26 episodes, so, read and check back daily to see if your OC Is there!**

**George: OC Sent in by Best Fanfictions! **

**Meloney: OC Sent in by Xincie**

**Bre: OC Sent in by Fangirl206**

**Eren: OC sent in by RickseriaStar**

**Spencer: OC Sent in by SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN (Great penname man!)**

**Taylor:: OC Sent in by (Sorry, forgot most of your pen name...) Dino. (Seriously, why can't I be this creative?''**

**Madison: OC Sent in by cartoonluver329**

**Mackenzie Burromuerto (Where have we heard that devils name before?):OC Sent in by TotalDramaGirl01**

**Irina Marigold Hagold (Rini for short.): OC Sent in by Madame Rodoshe**

**Ravana: OC Sent in by GrassBlade-Chan.**

**Van: OC Sent in by ScottAnime.**

**Deinus "Dino" Nychus: OC Sent in by Bronzonglover52 **

**Amy Langley: OC Sent in by V.I.H.Y**

**Keith Lyle: OC Sent in by Christine Queen**

**Evan Wright: OC Sent in by GrassBlade-Chan ( Yeah, notice the twins?)  
**

**Wesley Wright: OC Sent in by GrassBlade-Chan**

**Agustin Hernandez: OC Sent in by aloasa**

**Angela Stanton: OC Sent in by Gumball2  
**

** Eliza Eden Edison: OC Sent in by YourBrokenHeartedLover**

**Nikita Matrosvodka: OC Sent in by Nikita Matrosvodka**

**Luke Browning: OC Sent in by V2000**

**Stephanie Suzzanne Autumnal: OC Sent in by Madame Rodoshe **

**Well, there you go! The final 22! Sorry for everyone who didn't make it, i had tons and tons of OC'S Sent and it was kind of hard for me to decide and balance this out evenly! The first chapter should be up on Friday,Sunday at max, since it may take some time for me to remember your characters personality, and i want to make this AMAZING For you guys, you deserve it , oh and don't stop reading when you get eliminated, this is going to be amazing! Please don't rage once i eliminate you, OK?**


	3. Meet the first 11!

The screen turns on and you see a man wearing a blue shirt, and beige pants, with black hair and an award winning smile on a rusty old dock, start to speak.

"Hello again campers! I Am your host, Chris McLean! Last time on Total Drama, we had a farm boy win the million, yeah, Scott won, surprise, huh? Anyways, it's time for us to start a new season, and what's a better way to start it then by introducing the 22 loser teens who are going to be competing this season! Oh, and here they come now!"

The camera zooms on to a boat which is carrying the 22 competitors from TDI, Minus Ezekiel, who has been replaced with Alejandro, due to the fact that Ezekiel transformed into that weird mutant, you remember, don't you?

The boat then passes the island completely and you can see the contestants baffled.

"HA! Did you actually think that I would re-use them AGAIN! Man, they got way to boring, way to fast, no, this time we have 22 new teens I can torture! Oh, and it looks like our first competitor is coming here now!" Chris says with that unnaturally white smile of his.

The camera zooms in onto a boat carrying a young woman, around 17, tan skin, wearing a black strapless tank top and some white shorts, going up to her knees, she also has a pair of flip-flops. She seems very worried about her looks, since she has a lot of makeup on. The boat then reaches the dock, and she carefully walks off the boat onto the dock.

"Mackenzie! Good to see you! Your brother Alejandro try to convince you not to come?" Chris says.

"Yeah, but I'm here now, so what can he say about it now?" Mackenzie says.

'Good point! Anyways, go stand over to the end of the dock." Chris says, pointing to the left.

"Oh, and it looks like our next competitor is coming now!"

The camera then zooms onto a boat carrying two twin boys, both look like they are 16, they both have choppy blonde hair, that end at their ears, and they each have the same facial features, the only thing to tell them apart is that one has emerald-green eyes and the other has brown. The one on the left has a dark green hoodie over a blue t-shirt that says "Twin number Two" and jeans held up by a belt. The one to the right of him has a dark blue hoodie over a red t-shirt that says "Twin number One". They are both pretty skinny, but they are also pretty short. They then step off the boat once it reaches the dock, and walk over to Chris.

"Evan and Wesley! Good to meet you guys, oh, and which one's which?" Chris asks.

Evan and Wesley both roll their eyes and shrug this off, obviously attuned to this comment.

'I'm Evan," The one with the green hoodie says.

"And I'm Wesley, but you can call me Wes for short!" Wesley says.

"Nah, I'll stick to Wesley, now go stand beside Mackenzie over there." Chris says, pointing to Mackenzie.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure…" Evan says dreamily.

Mackenzie rolls her eyes at this comment, obviously thinking she can do better.

"Okay…. Oh, and here comes our next competitor!" Chris says.

The camera then zooms onto a boat holding a young woman, around 16 years of age. She as very pale skin, and green as grass eyes and vibrant red hair, she wears a black top and some really short shorts, she also has some black converse sneakers. She is seen getting off the boat and walking on the dock.

"Bre! How was your day?" Chris asks.

"Just wonderful. I Got to take part on this hell hole of a show, but I might as well make the most of it! Anyways, I assume I stand with those guys?" Bre asks Chris, pointing over to The three people already at the dock.

'Observant, aren't you? Well, yes. You're right, now go stand over there! Jeez, someone likes to point out the obvious, oh, look, the next competitor is coming!"

The camera then zooms in onto another young woman, around 16, she is very tall, and very pale (not to the extent of Bre), she wears a studded choker, fingerless black gloves, and an ankle bracelet, she also has black hair.. She is then seen walking off the boat.

"Meloney! Good to see ya! So, how much has Gwen begged you to not come on this show?" Chris teases.

"Hmm, I don't know, around about EVERYDAY SINCE TDI! Ugh, I only came here because my family needed the money." Meloney slyly responds.

"Wow, you guys really are bad with your money if you need 1 million dollars, anyways, go stand with those guys." Chris says, pointing to the others already there.

She rolls her eyes, and goes and stands beside Bre.

"Oh, well aren't we lucky, here comes another contestant!"

The camera then zooms in to a young man, probably around 17, he has black hair, white skin, shark like teeth, he wears a brown turtleneck with a black zipped up sweater vest, blue jeans, a sword holster with a sword with jagged edges and is very sharp, and black sneakers.

"Yo, Denius! What's up man?" Chris says.

"Today is a very beautiful day, and I feel ready for anything you throw at me! Oh, and can you call me Dino, I have been used to that name ever since I was 6." Dino asks.

"Sure man, but hey, you gonna kill any of us with that sword?"Chris asks, a bit nervously too if I may add.

"Ha, have no fear, for I do not use this sword for murder and rampages, but for honour and protection, and anyways, even if I wanted to kill you, the sword is too dull to hurt you, maybe you'll get a bruise, but nothing more." Dino says, examining his sword.

"Alrighty then, just don't get to close to me with that thing, and go stand next to the others, okay?" Chris says, signalling for him to stand beside the others.

"And here comes our next victim! I Mean, competitor!"

The camera then zooms onto a boat carrying a blonde woman, 17 years of age, she has long, wavy blonde hair, she is skinny, and wears a Green flannel shirt, with dark blue jeans, and black flip-flops. She then walks off the boat and stands on the dock.

"Angela, how's it hangin?" Chris asks her.

"Oh, everything is just fine! This looks like a great place to stay at for the summer!" Angela optimistically replies.

'Ha, for now! Anyways, please go stand by the others." Chris says.

Angela nods her head and walks over beside the others.

"Ooh, looks like another contestant is ready to make it here!" Chris cheerfully says.

The camera zooms onto a boat with a young 16-year-old with pastel purple hair which is very wavy, which is held up by a bandanna , pale white skin, brown almond shape eyes, black eyeliner and black mascara, she is a decent height, and is very skinny. She wears a grey crew-neck that says "The Story So Far" signed by the members of the band, denim shorts with band logos drawn all over, and white converse with signatures all over.

The boat then arrives to the dock, and she walks towards Chris.

"Yo, Taylor! What's up!" Chris asks.

"Ugh, It was fine." Taylor replies with a smug yet depressed look on her face.

"Ok then….. Just go stand beside the others, okay?" Chris tells her.

Taylor rolls her eyes and walks over beside the competitors.

"Alright then… Here is the next competitor!"

The camera zooms on to a young girl, at the age of 16, her skin tone is bright and natural, she Has long wavy dark pink hair past the waist tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, perfect qualities, wears a red and pink stripe camisole, white jacket quarter-length, black pleated skirt, white thigh-high socks, red cat-eye glasses, and pink and red lacy boots. Another girl is on the boat with her, she is also the age of 16, and she Has ginger hair past the shoulders tied in curly pigtails, green eyes, wears a turquoise top with stars sparkling, black Capri's pants, green and blue high-tops, black socks, black choker, blue earrings, white star hair-clip, and a white bracelet. The boat then make's it to the docks and they both walk off.

"Hey Rina and Stephanie! How was your ride here?"

"It was fine, although next time would you mind not having interns stalk me so much?" Rina asks, with Stephanie nodding.

"Ugh, sure whatever, just stand over there beside the others, okay!" Chris rudely says.

Rina and Stephanie ignore his rudeness and stand next to each other.

'Oh, and here comes our next and final competitor for this episode!" Chris says.

The camera then zooms in onto a boat holding a man, 17 years of age, he has tan skin, a black goatee, black hair, blue eyes, a muscular build, he wears a white undershirt and a leather jacket, wearing black jeans and black and yellow sneakers, he also has a pair of aviators he wears. The boat then reaches the docks and he athletically jumps off and lands on the dock.

"George, nice entrance!" Chris says.

"Thank you Chris, and I must say, you are much more handsome in person than on TV." George persuasively lies.

"Thanks man! Anyways, go and stand over beside those other people." Chris says.

George is then seen walking over to the contestants.

'Oh, it is an honor to meet all of you, I hope we can all become great friends." George calmly says.

All the girls blush off this minus Rina.

*Confessional:

George: So this is a confessional, ugh, hideous, anyways, I must get on a good note with my fellow competitors, I do not want them to have a reason to want me gone, although, they will not prove a challenge, one by one, they will all face my wrath!

Rina: Something smells fishy with this guy, George is it? I don't know if I can trust him…. I hope I'm not placed on the same team with him, he seems the evil type.

*Confessional Ends*

"So, those are the first 11 campers, next time, we will meet the other 11 and make the teams, so don't forget to tune in next time!" Chris says.

** So, how did you guys like this? Was it good, I was going to introduce all 22 at once, but I decided to split this up into 3 parts, anyways, leave a review and favourite! **


	4. Meet the Final 11 And Teams!

**Hey guys! How was last chapter? Good, or bad? Anyways, it's my first OC Story, so don't hate me! Oh, and I may or may not focus too much on characters I plan to eliminate 1****st**** or second, real sorry for whoever that is! Anyways, time for your chap, read, and you better like! Jk, just read, I'll shut up now.**

The camera fades out and back in to a old camp, with the host standing on the docks, with 11 campers/ contestants already behind him.

"Last time on Total Drama Total Newbie's, we revealed the first 11 campers, and, well that's it! We are going to finish off finding the first 11 and set up the teams today! Oh, and here comes our next contestant!" Chris Says.

The camera zooms onto a boat carrying a woman, around 16, she has black straight hair with baby blue streaks, Fierce, Deep black eyes, soft pimple-less skin. Black Bustier w/ Black Skinny jeans and black round toe pumps, she doesn't seem the cool collected type, but she isn't anywhere near Eva level.

"Hey, Eliza! What's up?" Chris says.

"Shove off." Eliza smoothly replies, walking off to the others, standing with everyone surrounding George.

"Ooh, can't wait to see how she interacts with others! And look, here is another contestant!" Chris says.

The camera then zooms onto a boat carrying a woman, around 17, she has blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Her blonde hair has some side bang that cover her left eye. She wears a blue sleeveless turquoise top and black legging with black boots. She has a very curvy body and is rather petite. She is sort of tall, but not really. She has a ton of black makeup for mascara and eyeliner. The boat then stops at the dock and she gets off.

'Yo Madison! How was your ride over here?'' Chris asks.

"Oh, it was, okay really, maybe if you don't mind, keep the interns off me?" Madison asks shyly.

'Oh, whatever I'll try, go over there and stand with the rest of them." Chris says, signalling to the others. Madison, the shy girl she is, stands by herself.

'And here comes the next contestant!" Chris says.

The camera then zooms onto a boat that is carrying a woman, 16 years old. She has long ebony black hair with side swept bangs, eyes the color of dark chocolate, a petite frame, and a short body. She always has a regular sized wooden hockey stick hung on her back, unless extremely necessary. She also has a necklace that she keeps hidden under her shirt at all times. On the necklace is her mothers wedding ring.

"Yo, Ravana, how's it hanging? Chris asks.

"Fine, until I heard you speak, heard of mouthwash, maybe even, I don't know, toothpaste?" Ravana insults.

"Hey! Just go stand over there, you jerk!" Chris tells her, slightly annoyed.

Ravana rolls her eyes and walks over to where The others are.

'That jerk! Any ways, here comes our next contestant!"

The camera then zooms in onto a boat carrying a young male, 16 years old, he wears a black hooded sweater with the sleeves torn off and a logo on the back saying "Rock". He also has on black skinny jeans and black combat boots. He has Corsican skin. (I Think that was the skin color, sorry if I was wrong.)

He has red dyed hair that is medium sized and shaggy, he also has a lean body type and Ocean Blue eye color. He seems the rocker type. The boat arrives to the dock and he jumps off.

'Van! What's up?' Chris asks.

"Pretty fine, I got a bit sea sick, but overall, it was fun.' Van smoothly states.

"Good to hear! Go stand over beside those guys." Chris blandly says.

While walking over to them, Evan starts to talk to Van.

"Hey Van, want to drive me anywhere?" Evan and Wesley both start dying of laughter, as if that was funny.

"I'll drive my fist into your face if you don't shut up." Van dryly says, walking to the other side of them. They both immediately stop talking after this.

"Oh, here is our next contestant!"

The camera zooms onto a boat holding a woman, around 17 years old, she has long jet black hair that reach's her hips,red eyes,tan skin,5'9,athletic build,Black biker jacket that has two wings on the back and under it says Black Wing Queen,red tank top that has the anarchy symbol on the front,dark blue jeans and black biker boots, with a signature red bandana around her neck. The boat then reaches the dock and she walks off.

"Yo, Amy, what's up?" Chris asks.

"It was whatever, can you stop talking to me though?" Amy rudely says.

"Ok, jeez! Just stand over there! Wow, 2 jerks already! Goodness! Oh, and here is the next person! Hope they aren't as jerk off as the rest of you!" Chris says, obviously only looking at Amy and Ravana.

The Camera zooms onto a young man, around 17, he has black Piercing Eyes, Ruffled Black Hair in a "I don't care" way... Emo style... as people call it. A black hoodie, zip up, w/ black baggy jeans. He weras black Adidas High Tops and he has a chiseled face, no facial hair. He seems to not care about anything right now, but can that be true? The Boat then reaches the dock and he walks off.

"Hey Keith! You seem tired."

"Oh, yeah, Okay. I'm going to walk to the end of the dock, okay?" Keith sleepily replies.

"Sure, boring! Oh, and here comes our next contestant!"

The camera zooms onto a boat carrying a young man, around 17 years old, he has A nice t-shirt and khaki pants. Fashionable boots. He has tan skin, short auburn hair/color, and is pretty skinny, the boat then arrives to the dock and he walks off the boat.

"Eren! How was your ride here?"

"Fine." Eren says this and walks over to the others.

"Well, at least he didn't insult me. Oh, and here arrives our next contestants!"

The camera zooms onto a boat carrying 2 men, the man on the right has messy short dirty blond hair. He is pale and has green eyes. He's about 5'9" tall and quite skinny with few muscles. Overall he's not a very intimidating looking person. He wears a burgundy zip-up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, over a white t-shirt, skinny dark blue jeans with the knees ripped, and white sneakers. The man on the left has A red shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, black sneakers, also has black hair and black eyes. They are both 16.

"Yo! Spencer and Agustin! How was your ride over here?"

"Ugh, you said I got my own boat to get here, you didn't say I had to share it with low life's like him." Spencer, the man on the right, said.

"Yeah, we had some budget cuts. Get over it, now go and stand at the end of the dock." Chris says to the two men.

'Oh, and here comes another person, I PRAY That they aren't annoying!"

The camera then zooms onto a girl, around 16, she has Brown-blackish sort of messy curly hair that goes to the bottom of her chest, she wears Blue,white&black plaid loose cardigan over a black t-shirt,red skinny jeans,checkered converse. They boat then arrives at the dock and she steps off.

"Yo, Nikita, you won't annoy me, right?"

"Of course not! I Actually like you!" Nikita protests.

'Oh, great! Now go stand over there, okay?" Chris tells her.

She walks over and stands next to George.

"Oh, and for the final contestant here…."

The Camera zooms in on to a girl around 16 with (Sorry for extreme laziness here.)

Hair Color-Ginger

Hair Style-Long and Wavy but always kept in a braid

Eye Color-Blue

Body Type- Skinny yet fairly tall and flat chested

Casual Clothes-Black Leggings with Grey Vans (sneakers) and a large grey baggy sweater.

The boat then stops at the dock and she is seen walking on the dock.

"Hey Kat! So, you have something to live up to, with Your bro Scott winning last season!"

'Yeah, I guess so, I just want to make friends and help my family with the farm." Kat replies.

'Isn't that sweet. Anyways, now that all 22 teens are here, we can make the teams! Ok, There are two teams, the Snazzy Bunnies and the Hungry Coyotes! The Snazzy Bunnies are….

Irina, Meloney, Stephanie, Taylor, Van. Eliza, Ravana, Keith, Amy, Wesley, Evan.

And the Hungry Coyotes are…

George, Madison, Van, Bre, Dino, Eren, Spencer, Mackenzie, Nikita, Kat, Angela."

'So, those are the teams, how will they like each other? Find out next time on Total Drama Total Newbies!"

** Thanks for reading! Hope you like the chap! Oh, and sorry about Luke, I accidentally added you, sorry! Don't kill me *shivers in fear* anyways, review and favourite, next chap should be up on Weds day! Oh and Stop putting in OC'S IT'S DONE!**


End file.
